This grant provides for the development of an effective program of liaison and coordination between the various State agencies and the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) on consumer protection activities of mutual concern. Under the auspices of the Association of Food and Drug Officials of the United States (AFDOUS) and utilizing the expertise of its combined membership, a program will be developed to: 1. Establish effective methods through which FDA can communicate with its State counterparts on a regular basis on a variety of matters. 2. Establish a plan by which information on pertinent State laws, rules, regulations, guidelines and other enforcement standards will be provided to State agencies and FDA on a timely basis. 3. Develop methods for obtaining information of actual or anticipated impact on State programs of proposed or enacted Federal laws. 4. Develop procedures for obtaining information on State research, program development, available resources and similar matters which will be of value to FDA in planning future activities and in maintaining effective coordination and liaison with the various States. Methods: 1. Sources of applicable information and expertise will be determined in the various States. 2. Using a variety of communications media, methods and procedures will be developed for obtaining and providing to FDA pertinent information on a variety of consumer protection activities being conducted at the State and local level. Methods will be developed to provide for the flow of information in the reverse direction. 3. The methods and procedures will be electively field-tested, re-evaluated and improved where possible. 4. Recommendations for an effective program for FDA-State coordination and liaison will be submitted.